


Day at the Fair

by Nyoona



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Festivals, Friendship, Romance, feelings talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoona/pseuds/Nyoona
Summary: Sebastian has been overwhelmed by anxiety lately and spent many days just lying in the bed, being a grumpy butt towards everyone, including his new wife. Now he’s feeling better and wants to make up for it to farmer Siria. An opportunity presents itself on the Stardew Valley Fair.





	1. What To Do?

It was a crisp, cool Autumn day. The day of the Stardew Valley Fair. Sun was shining brightly from a sky totally devoid of any clouds. Just a picture of a perfect day. For anyone not named Sebastian, address Faraway Farm, Stardew Valley, that is.

The man in question pulled the hood of his shirt up and let his raven black hair hang on his face to keep the sunlight away as he stepped outside the farm to make his way to the Fair. His wife —how odd that word still felt to him— Siria had already gotten up hours ago and left for the fair before he had even been awake. She was participating on a competition and needed to set up a grange display well in advance. This was her second year participating and the pressure was high, since she had somehow managed to win last year. She had been practically buzzing ever since receiving Mayor Lewis’ annual fair letter a week ago.

Sebastian on the other hand had been in a bit of a funk for a while, which had eventually led him to stay inside and in bed for most of the previous weekend. He had tried to read some of his favourite comics to lift up his spirits, but couldn’t muster any real enthusiasm for it or focus enough to actually keep up with what was going on on the pages, so he had mostly just slept. Or at least pretended to. It had irritated him when Siria had tried to inquire if he needed anything or if there was something she could do for him, so he had just ignored her. Luckily she had stopped the questions and left him alone after a while, but his nightstand had been well stocked with apples, coffee, and pumpkin soup for the whole time he spent holed up in their shared bedroom, which probably meant that his sleeping ruse hadn’t worked on her. That had been confirmed yesterday evening when he had finally gotten up and offered to help her with the fair arrangements next morning. She had planted her hands firmly on his shoulders, informed him that she needed to wake up way before 6 to get everything ready in time and that he on the other hand needed to get some actual rest so no, she would not be accepting any help from him tomorrow. The feeling of gratefulness for everything nearly brought tears to his eyes when he thought about it now.

A tear actually did appear to the corner of Sebastian’s eye but it wasn’t a tear of gratitude. It was more of a stinging tear of embarrassment that appeared now that he was feeling better. This was his first major episode of anxiety since getting married and moving into the farm with Siria, around the end of Summer. He had been so happy about the whole thing that he hadn’t expected one so soon after their wedding. They had talked about his mental health issues before, of course. Sebastian had been visiting Harvey’s clinic once in awhile and the last time he went there he asked some reading materials to take home to, so he could better explain the whole thing to Siria. To his surprise she had already been all over the net, searching for information to better understand and support him, and the educational brochures ended up containing next to nothing she didn’t already know. So she seemed well prepared for the inevitable.

Still, the possibility of messing everything up so soon terrified him. All that theoretical knowledge was well and good but Sebastian found it hard to describe his own unique feelings and experiences to her in a way that satisfied him. It always fell short on being just— mere words. And he was supposed to be good with words, with the amount of books he read and all the stories he wrote for their game nights and for his own amusement.  _Words have turned out to be pretty treacherous lately_ , he thought. An involuntary, bitter chuckle escaped out of Sebastian’s mouth as he wiped his eyes dry and continued his walk towards Pelican Town.

 ———

It was almost 11 when Sebastian finally arrived at the fair. The place was already full of people. But this time was different. There seemed to be a lot more tourists than ever before. Sebastian stopped before stepping on the town square and among crowd to get a better look at the place. The grange displays were usually situated in front of Harvey’s clinic and Pierre’s store, but Sebastian wanted to be absolutely sure they were there this year too before venturing into the crowd. _Yoba, there really are a lot of people here this year,_ he thought to himself, feeling his palms getting slippery and chest tighten a bit.

He soon spotted the familiar wooden display boxes that had been used for as long as he could remember. His mother had probably made them, but he wasn’t sure. He made a mental note to remember to visit her at the handicrafts section today. It didn’t take long before his eyes finally found what they were looking for, the mass of shoulder length burgundy curls bouncing behind all the people. He immediately felt more at ease and started to navigate his way through the fair goers and towards her familiar figure, sliding the hood of his shirt off his head.

As he approached, Siria turned around to scan the crowds, her green eyes darting around like she was looking for something. Those eyes, so striking against her warm brown skin, never failed to make his heart skip a beat. _Not even on the first day we met—_ Sebastian grimaced to the surfacing of that particular memory but continued on. So much had changed after that time. Everything had changed, and for the better. It was amazing, really, how things could happen that one never even thought could be possible.

By now his wife had spotted him among the people and when his gaze met hers, her whole face lit up with smile.

“Hey ghost boy! Good to finally see you outside!” she called out as he approached. So that’s how it was going to be? Well then.

“What up, clam girl?” he hailed back and stuck out his tongue to make a face at her, but keeping the tone of his voice playful.

“Oh, nothing special, almost done with the display here,” she said while making motions to wipe dust of her hands. “How’d you manage to lose those spooky ghost shackles and leave Castle Faraway on such a fine morning?” she asked, seeming to catch on to his mood.

“Hmm, not really sure my dear. Maybe I’m not actually a ghost after all, but a vampire!” he exclaimed while tying his hands around her waist and curling his upper lip to reveal his canines. “Then I would only need some of that fertile home soil to sustain me on my travels, just like one of your plants”, he replied with his lopsided grin.

“Not likely, though you sure would be pretty enough for the role. But you see—” she pointed one finger at the skies, “—the sun is out and all the good little vampires are asleep. But here you are”, she continued, while walking her fingers up his chest, “out and about in a broad daylight! So definitely not a vampire,” she finished her finger walk with a light flick on his nose.

“Ah, you got me there. I think I’m having an identity crisis now! Who is this poor boy, oh take pity on him kind lady!” he cried out, making his best anguished impression, while pretending to fall on Siria’s arms.

Just then, Sam appeared from the crowd and stopped next to them. “Who are you and what have you done to these two friends that I used to know?” he demanded with an incredulous look on his face. “Oh, they both had such magnificent sticks up their asses,” he sobbed. “They will be sorely missed!“ he announced seriously, ruining the effect immediately by asking “Sorely? Up your asses? Get it?”

Sebastian separated from blushing Siria with a groan.

“Sam, your sense of humour is— it’s bad. I don’t think we can save it. It’s just too far gone,” he said, while reaching his hand on Sam’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Bro, you wound me,” he replied with a sad face. Then he perked up. “But anyway, what have you’ve been up to? We haven’t seen you in a while now and Abigail refuses to play pool with me,” he whined, while looking at them with sad puppy dog eyes. “Besides that, when are we going to resume our game nights? We haven’t had one since early Summer.”

Sebastian felt a prick of remorse for ignoring his oldest friend so much lately. First he had been really busy with the move from his old home to the farm, and then a bit distracted while they had been having their honeymoon period. And then of course the last week had been what it was. He should make up for it.

“Would you mind if I hang out with Sam for a while?” he asked from his wife. “We have a lot of catching up to do and he has a point, we do need to continue our Solarian campaign soon, while we still even remember what it was about.”

“Sure! Go on and have some fun at the booths,” she smiled. “The festival is starting to be in full swing soon so I’m going to be busy with my display anyway. And Abigail might be popping by soon.” She furrowed her brows before she continued, “Last year some rotten scumbag stole a really beautiful and huge egg I had on display and I need to make sure that won’t happen again!”

Sebastian chuckled. Only she would describe an egg as beautiful first.

“Well then, we’ll be going now. I’ll be back for the announcement. Was it around 1 pm?” he asked.

“Yep, somewhere around there, depending on how long the judging is going to take. See you then!” she replied cheerfully and waved goodbye to the two.

“So, where should we head first? All the same booths seem to be in here that were here last year so there’s nothing new to check out,” Sebastian said to his friend as they left the grange displays behind.

“I dunno. Fortune teller?” Sam suggested.

“Still a believer on the hocus pocus tricks I see. Fine by me,” Sebastian shrugged while they approached the big red and white striped tent. “Not wasting any of my money on that crap though!” he added.

“S’okay! You just sit your unbelieving ass down on that bench there and I’ll be right back,” Sam quipped and jogged towards the tent entrance.

Sebastian sat down with a sigh. Sam wanted to visit the fortune teller every year, but Sebastian still had no idea what he got out of it. As a kid he always came back with predictions about food, how his mom was going to make his favourites for a month straight. Last several years he seemed to get romance predictions. They were all over the place though, like he wasn’t even serious about them. _Well, knowing Sam he just might be_ , he thought. But sometimes it almost felt like he just came up with something stupid to hide what he actually wanted to know. _Nah, this is Sam we’re talking about here, he would be totally incapable of something like that_ , he chuckled to himself.

Sebastian got lost a bit deeper into his memories. When _was the last time I visited this booth?_ It was years. He must have been no older than— what, sixteen? Right, probably around that age. He had already come up with his plan to start saving money as soon as he could get a job, and then move to Zuzu City. _Oh yeah. That’s why I stopped coming here_ , the memory finally came back. He had gone inside the tent, paid the fee, and wanted to know how long it would take him to fulfill his dream. _Madam Welwick, that was the name of the fortune teller_ . She had told him that he would never see the fruition of this particular dream, but that there were other paths ahead of him, if he had the courage. He had of course been upset and stormed out of the tent, swearing to never believe in such things again.

"What bull!" he snorted while slouching down on the bench, until his head was rested against the backrest and he could see nothing but the blue sky and some tree branches.  _Though—_ the thought suddenly flashed in his mind — _didn’t she end up being right in her prediction?_ Sebastian’s eyes widened at this realization, but before he could consider it any more, Sam came out of the tent, yelling his name.

“Sebastian! I’ve been shot down! Again!” he cried to him, almost running towards the bench.

“Move over,” the young man said as he reached the bench and dramatically lied down, one leg sprawled over the backrest, head nearly dangling down on the ground, hand clutching his chest like he was in pain. “I got bad fortune, again!” he whined while his other hand reached out to grab Sebastian’s sleeve. “No love for me this year either. No love for me ever. Abigail will still not fall for me. That handsome lion of a writer on the beach doesn’t suddenly realize his mad passion for young and dashing Sam. Comfort me!” he whined while trying to roll himself around for a hug.

“You are such a weirdo!” Sebastian chuckled as he tried to push Sam’s flailing arms away.

“I know, I know. Sorry man, can’t help it,” he answered with a grin. Then the younger man suddenly calmed down and sat straight up. He stared to the direction of the river for awhile with a serious expression on his face before opening his mouth again, “I think I’m done with fortunes Seb. There’s never anything new in them anymore. So no more, Sam out!” He exhaled while putting his hand on his forehead for two-finger salute and flicking his figurative goodbyes. There was a moment of silence and then he turned to Sebastian with a big smile. “I’m starving! Wanna go grab something to eat?”

“Uh, sure? I could use some food at this point.” Sebastian had no idea what had just happened, but Sam was obviously intent on moving past it so he decided to go along. “Think Gus has already started to grill the burgers?” he asked his friend.

“Are you kidding me? That guy has probably been ready since sunrise, just waiting for the first hungry person to arrive to fire up the grill,” Sam laughed. He was right of course, Gus was really passionate about feeding people good food.

About an hour later, after filling their stomachs with burgers, talking, and visiting Sebastian’s mom, the two wandered back to the town square. There was still some time left until the display contest winners were picked and announced, so they decided to head to the prize booth to check what was available this year.

“Pretty much the same things here as last year,” Sam groaned while he checked the items displayed on the booth windows. “Maybe we should just skip the whole thing,” he suggested to Sebastian.

But Sebastian wasn’t listening. There was something on display that had caught his interest, a purple fruit that seemed to have a glow of it’s own, even on the harsh midday light. _A Stardrop!_ It was ridiculously rare and expensive, and Sebastian had never even seen one before, but it was supposed to taste like best possible thing you could imagine. If he could give one to Siria— _How much was it?_

“2000 Star Tokens?” he audibly gasped at the price tag for the fruit.

“What’s 2000 Star Tokens?” inquired Sam curiously, moving to stand behind Sebastian so he could see. “Is— Is that a Stardrop? Damn!” He too seemed mesmerized by the fruit for a while.

Sebastian sighed and turned away from the window. That amount of Star Tokens was so out his reach that it wasn’t even funny. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders.

“You want that Stardrop Seb, don’t you?” he turned around to find Sam looking at him with unusually serious look on his face.

“I’m betting you’re thinking about how awesomely lame and sappy gift it would make for Siria, aren’t you?” he continued, his facial expression turning slightly mischievous. “And now you’re moping because you actually suck in all and every fair game ever invented,” he sneered to his friends annoyed face. Then he quickly continued, “but, worry not, your best pal Sam is here to help! You know I’m a pretty good shot. I always make most tokens from the Slingshot booth. I should be able to get at least 700 Tokens, easy.”

Sebastian’s expression turned immediately from miffed to surprised, and then slightly doubtful. “But that’s still not nearly enough. And I don’t think I can do much better than 200 Tokens myself—” he muttered the last part on a lower voice. Sam’s jab had hit the nail on the head, he really wasn’t any good at these fair games. There were just too many people around for him to be able to focus properly. “Besides, what about you? Don’t you have stuff you want yourself?” he tried to rebuff the offer.

“Hey, don’t worry about it man. I said there’s nothing interesting in the prizes this year but I’m still up for playing some games. Those winnings would just go to waste. Just let a friend help out, okay?” Sam smiled at him.

“You also said to just skip the whole thing this year—” he tried as his last, feeble objection. That much Sebastian had actually heard from his friend.

“Did I? I remember no such thing! Now come on, we don’t have all day,” Sam exclaimed as he hooked his friend’s arm to his and started to drag the sullen companion towards the game booths. 

———

In the end Sebastian had chosen the fishing game since the tent seemed to be totally empty of any other fair goers, while his friend headed towards the shooting booth. Now he was sitting on the edge of the fishing pool, watching the bobber float on the surface of the still water. He didn’t fish himself, but he had watched Siria fish quite often when they happened to meet at the mountain lake and hoped he might have picked something up from that.

 _Now let’s see— I think I should loosen the line just a bit when the fish bites_ ? _Let it take the bait properly before I try to pull it in,_ he tried to remember what she might have said about it or how she had done it. Just then he saw the bobber go underwater and instinctively yanked the line taut.

“Damn it, not like that you idiot”, he muttered to himself when the fish got away. _Okay, let’s try this again. Watch the bobber. Just relax and wait for it. Breathe. No sudden movements—_ This time when the bobber went under, Sebastian was ready and gave it some more line before hooking the fish and pulling it out of the water. _I— I got it!_

“I got a fish!” he blurted out loud and laughed. _Again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch in life and kinda got sucked into the world of Stardew Valley, with its many relatable characters. I've had ideas for potential fics before but never really gotten around to actually writing anything. But this time I decided to just go for it as I needed the distraction. It's pretty much based on a happy little coincidence of Seb hubby giving farmer the stardrop the day after the fair in my game :P
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but the plot bunnies just kept breeding... So three chapters it is then! I am also thinking about writing the beginning to this story as, quite honestly, this story is more like an epilogue type of thing. But I hope it will leave you wanting to know more instead of just utterly confused ^^;;


	2. And the Winner Is...

Sebastian’s fishing efforts were soon interrupted by mayor Lewis’ booming voice, declaring that the grange display judging was complete and the winner would be announced in fifteen minutes. He finished up just in time and proceed towards an open area near the displays. Siria was there, already standing on a low wooden stage, along with her co-competitors Marnie, Pierre, and Willie, and of course mayor Lewis himself. Sebastian had just enough time find a little less crowded spot to stand on, wave at Siria to let her know that he was watching and give her encouraging thumbs up, before Lewis stepped at the front of the platform and started to speak.

“Thank you all for joining us this year, for another exciting Stardew Valley Fair! This event is the yearly culmination of the efforts of all our local produce makers and no matter the competition results we should all give them a round of applause for the excellent job they have done yet again!” he boomed, while turning towards the contestants and leading the ovation.

“Now,” he said, turning back to the crowd, “it is finally the time to reveal this year’s winner of the annual grange display competition. All of our contestants have brought some high quality produce for us to see so the choice wasn't easy, but in the end the victory went to a combination of quality and variety. This year’s winner is—” he paused for dramatic break, “—farmer Siria! Congratulations!”

Her reaction to the announcement was joy to watch for Sebastian. How the hesitant look on his wife’s face upon first hearing her name slowly turned to that same face completely lighting up, like she was a sun that beamed her light over everyone else. And they reflected that light back, like stars on the sky. They were now almost all smiles on the stage, hugging and congratulating each other. Even Pierre seemed a little less upset about his loss this year and offered his hand to his co-competitors for a polite handshake. The village had gradually changed since she came here. Stardew Valley had become a happier, brighter place, and not just for him. He could see it in other people too, those that Siria had befriended. He could feel the difference, not just in the way they behaved in general, but in the way they behaved towards him. It wasn’t like he was still very well understood by people or anything, but it was better than it was before. People seemed to be trying at least. He wasn't yet sure how he felt about that.

It took a while before Siria got down from the stage to meet him. The crowd was thick and many of them seemed to want a little of her time. He saw some people that looked like journalists approach her, as one had a camera and the other one was holding a dictation machine. Pelican Town didn’t have a newspaper, but some of the nearby towns had. They probably covered local events from Stardew Valley too. Sebastian couldn’t hear what was said, but Siria seemed to be first pointing at the mayor and then making motions towards the Stardrop Saloon, while slowly trying to slink away from them.

“Sorry it took so long,” she said when she finally reached him. “It’s crazy how much more popular this fair is now than it was last year! I wonder why that is? There are even journalists here. Anyway, everyone and their aunt seemed to want to have words with me and I had to shake so many hands that mine is now all sweaty and icky!” She turned towards the people that Sebastian had pegged as journalists. “Those two people are from some newspaper. I didn’t quite catch where they were from but apparently they are writing a feature story about Stardew Valley. Probably because the fair is getting more popular. Did you notice how popular this event is this year? Did I already say that? They wanted an interview but what would I even have to say? I told them to go talk to Lewis, and also that there will be some kind of a party at the Saloon this evening, and—” her breathless stream of speech was cut short when Sebastian pulled her to a hug and squeezed her tightly.

“Sorry,” she said after calming down a bit, “I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah, you were”, he replied, his face buried in her curls.

“All of this has made me really nervous and way too highly strung. There’s so much happening and—” her words trailed off.

“I know, it’s okay. Just stay right here with me, as long as you need to.”

“—thanks,” she said quietly and relaxed her head against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, protecting each other from the bustling reality around them, creating a small area of serenity with their arms. Finally Siria lifted her head with a satisfied sigh.

“I feel much better now. Ready to face the world again!” she said, looking considerably more calm and cheerful now.

“Good. You will do just fine, I promise,” Sebastian smiled back at her.

“Let’s hope so! Well anyway, the mayor has arranged some kind of after party at the Saloon, to celebrate the fair being such a huge success this year. Are you up for it or would you rather go home? It’s probably going to be late and the place will be packed, so it’s totally okay with me if you want to skip.”

Sebastian considered his options for a while and decided that it really didn’t sound like something he would enjoy.

“Yeah I think I’m just gonna go home after I’m done here. Is Abby going with you to the Saloon?” he asked.

“Yep! She said I would probably need saving from all the hungry paparazzi that Lewis has invited, and his nefarious schemes for publicity, even if I didn’t win. So she promised to be my bodyguard for the night” she chuckled.

“Hah, good thinking! You never know what that old fogey has planned for you. You might end as part of an aggressive marketing campaign for Stardew Valley.”

“Come on, he’s not that bad! He just gets very— enthusiastic when it comes to this town,” she laughed.

“That is quite a diplomatic way to put it,” Sebastian snorted. “But well, as long as it doesn’t bother you, then I’m okay with it.”

“I’ll be fine!” she assured him with a huff. “But— thanks. For worrying about me,” she added, a slight smile dancing upon her face.

“It’s what husbands do, isn’t it?” he joked, while finally letting go of her. “Need help with taking down your display?”

“Nah, you just go and enjoy the rest of the festival, I’ll manage,” she assured him.

“I’m going to go look for Sam then. We’re probably going to hang around for awhile still. See you at home?”

“Yeah, see you at home then!” she smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and left.

Sebastian turned to look for Sam. He hadn’t been at the shooting booth when he had finished fishing so he had probably gotten here earlier and would be somewhere near. It didn’t take long before he spotted the familiar head of spiky hair. As he made his way forward, he also saw another familiar figure, this one with purple hair. Sam was chatting with Abigail.

“There you are Seb!” the younger man had spotted him moving towards them.

“Oh hey Seb! Nice to see you. It’s been ages!” Abigail grinned.

“Hey to you too. And I know, I’m sorry. It has been kinda hectic lately,” he replied with a sheepish smile.

“Nah, it’s okay, I totally understand. Happy newly-married life and all, veeery busy,” her grin widened and she winked at him.

“As classy as ever, I see,” Sebastian complained, feeling his ears start to get warmer from embarrassment.

“You know me!” she cackled. “Anyway, seen Siria around? We made plans for the night and I’m about done with this fair.”

“Yeah she’s probably at her display right now, since she needs to take it down before going to the Saloon, so you should find her there. And thanks by the way. For going with her I mean,” he added.

“Hey, no problem at all! We have so much to talk about. I need to probe her for all the dirty details,” she replied with a lecherous smile.

“I take that back, please don’t go with her. And you’re terrible, absolutely terrible,” Sebastian groaned.

“Too late lover boy!” she exclaimed with glee and left them, hurrying towards the clinic and the grange displays. “Aaaall the dirty details!” was the last thing Sebastian heard before his friend disappeared behind the still lingering crowds. He felt Sam nudge his side with his elbow.

“Don’t worry about it man, I don’t think Siria will tell her anything too scandalous”, Sam rolled his eyes at his oldest friend.

“I know that,” he grumbled and let out a deep sigh. “It just bothers me a bit, the way she sometimes seems to take me and Siria’s relationship as some form of entertainment, made just for her. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” he nodded. Uncharacteristic creases appeared on his forehead as he frowned a bit and said, “I don’t know if that girl understands love at all. She’s probably trying right now, by poking your relationship, just to see what happens. I don't think she means any harm though and will probably stop if you just talk about it with her. But I’m pretty sure she’s never been in love.”

This sudden solemnity from his friend, for the second time that day, felt weird so Sebastian decided to awkwardly ask.

“So uh— you do? Understand it, I mean?”

The question seemed to take Sam by surprise as he stared at him with wide eyes for a while, some colour starting to appear on his face, before suddenly reverting back to his happy self.

“Come on, you know me. I love everyone! Penny is so cute, I’m sure I mentioned Elliot earlier, and Alex! Ever seen the guns on that boy, good Yoba!”, he joked while fanning himself.

Sebastian eyes his friend suspiciously, this time definitely not believing a word out of his mouth.

“We’ve been friends for so long that I can’t really understand why you’re keeping things like this from me”, he complained.

“Pot, kettle, black! You never told me anything about Siria and you until you two were dating,” Sam struck back immediately without mercy, sudden anger in his voice.

The accusation had cleanly hit it’s mark. There was no wiggling out of that. He had been so preoccupied with his feelings that time, that he hadn’t even thought about talking to Sam about it. He had no idea it had hurt his friend that much. But there had been periods of him completely ghosting everyone for weeks before, so what was— A sudden idea hit Sebastian, that would explain his friend’s odd behaviour today.

“You didn’t by any chance— did you also like her?” he asked hesitantly, wanting to get the suddenly stiff atmosphere cleared.

Sam looked at him for a while with a flabbergasted look on his face before exploding to a huge roar of laughter, all traces of his previous reaction swept away.

“Siria? Me? No way!” he managed to say between his fits of amusement. When he finally calmed down, he looked at his friend squarely in the eyes and said, “That’s not it. She’s definitely not my type! I have absolutely no feelings other than friendship towards your girl, so don’t worry about it. Okay?”

Sebastian was a bit embarrassed for asking but also glad that the air was now cleared on that matter. At least partly. He remember Sam's face and words after he came back from the fortune teller and was now sure that he did have someone he liked, but for some reason refused to open up about it.

“Yeah okay,” he replied quietly, “and I’m sorry about the radio silence back then, I really am. But you do know that you can tell me about things like that, anytime you need? You’re my best friend and I’m here for you.”

Sam just patted him on the shoulder and said, “I’ll write it on my will, so see if you can survive me,” before turning to walk away. “We gonna finish getting those Tokens or what?” he shouted back at Sebastian.

———

The two spent nearly three more hours at the games. There were now more people so they had to wait for their turn more often. Sebastian tried the shooting game but it wasn’t good, so he went back to fishing. He was slowly getting the hang of it and had managed to get impressive amount of tokens, way more than he used to. But he was also running out of gold, so he wandered outside the shooting booth to wait for his friend. It didn’t take long before he appeared.

“You getting tired already?” Sam asked as he walked to him.

“Nah, just running out of money soon,” he laughed, “so I thought this might be a good time to see where we’re at. I’ve managed to fish myself about 600 Tokens, if you can believe that! You?”

“I have about 800 right now I think. And also running out of fun money. So that leaves us with a deficit of another 600 Tokens.”

“I don’t suppose anyone would have dropped an appropriately large pile of them anywhere?” Sebastian tried to joke half-heartedly. 600 Tokens was a lot more than they could get by playing with the money they had left at this point.

“No such luck I’m afraid,” his friend sighed. “But there is one more game left we haven’t played and it doesn’t require money, just Tokens. I know it’s a chance game, but we don’t exactly have a lot of options at this point.”

Sam was of course talking about the spinning wheel, a game where you bet your tokens on which colour a spinning arrow landed. Guessing correctly earned you double the Tokens you bet, wrong guess lost them all. It wasn’t ideal but he was right, there really was no other way to reach the number of Tokens they needed.

“So. Say we do this—” Sebastian started to say.

“We need to bet 600 Tokens,” Sam nodded, having done the math quicker than his friend.

“Whoa, that’s quite a risk,” he grimaced. He thought about it for a while, brows furrowed a bit from concentration. Then he decided.

“Well, I say we go for it. It’s not like there’s anything else to use those Tokens for, right? It’s either stardrop or bust!” he declared.

“Right you are,” grinned Sam.

There was a short line of people waiting in front of the wheel when they arrived there. While waiting they discussed their plan. They decided to bet the whole amount at once but were in a bit of a disagreement about which colour to choose.

“I think you should bet orange,” Sam said. “Trust the gravity, choose the lower half!”

“I’m not sure it works like that,” Sebastian expressed his doubt on the matter. “Maybe that’s exactly what they want you to think? Take a look at the people before us, they just bet on orange and it landed green. And the next one— see? He betted on orange too, probably because it landed on green the last time! And he lost.”

Sam looked skeptical but said nothing. And then it was their turn to make a bet. Sebastian hesitated for a moment, but then approached the man in top hat who operated the wheel.

“I’m— I’m going to bet 600 Tokens that the arrow lands on green!” he announced, placing his bet on the table in front of the man..

“Very well,” the man answered with a greedy smile and gave the arrow a powerful tug, setting it spinning so fast that Sebastian couldn’t follow it at first.

The it started to slow down. Bit by bit the speeding arrow lost momentum. Then the whirring sound the arrow made when hitting the pegs on the wheel turned to separate clicks. Slower and slower it went.

Click.

Click.

The arrow was coming to a stop down on the orange side.

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

It was still pointing on orange, between the last pegs on that side, barely moving now. Sebastian held his breath as the arrow tried to pass that last peg. “Please,” he whispered almost inaudibly, trying to will the arrow to keep moving.

 

 

_Click_.

 Sebastian and Sam both stared at the arrow, now safely on the green, unable to speak. The man in a top hat broke the silence almost immediately, speaking loudly towards the people still in line and walking around.

“We have a winner! This man bet all he had and won spectacularly! The next winner could be you! Come and make your bets on the spinning wheel of fortune!” he called to them, embellishing the advertisement with his fictional details.

“Here, 1200 Tokens boy,” he said, turning back to Sebastian and placing a heavy pouch on his hands. “Do come back,” he added, with a sly grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes, leaving a distinct impression that he would definitely not win again if he did that.

Sebastian accepted the bag without a word and they walked towards the prize booth in stupefied silence. Sam was the first to recover.

“Holy Yoba, that was intense. I couldn’t even look anymore in the end. I was so sure it was stuck on orange!” he said, a sense of wonder still stuck on his face.

“I know right?” Sebastian squeaked.

“But hey, you’ve got your 2000 Tokens! Go get that fruit!” Sam suddenly yelled.

This seemed to finally wake Sebastian from his astonished state. He sprinted the rest of the way to the booth and was satisfied to see that the fruit was still there. No one had gotten to it before him. He then proceeded to count his Tokens to the counter of the booth and received the prize they had worked so hard for.

It was about the size of a large apple and its surface was smooth, skin similar to that of an eggplant. Out in the fading evening light the purple colour looked even more brilliant than it had been behind the glass. He didn’t know what he had expected exactly but the fruit was surprisingly light. It didn’t seem hollow but it also probably didn’t have that much to eat inside it. Right then his friend caught up to him.

“This is it then,” Sebastian sighed with relief. It had been a long and stressful day but standing there, with the Stardop in his hands, he felt like it had been worth it. He turned to look at his friend with a goofy grin on his face. “We did it! Sam, we really did it! Look at it!”

“Wow, it really is pretty looking fruit. Almost shame to think it’s meant to be eaten,” he laughed in reply.

“Thank you Sam! I couldn’t have done this without you. You’re the best!” Sebastian laughed happily and gave his friend a spontaneous hug.

Sam seemed to stiffen at first at the uncharacteristic surprise hug but then relaxed and returned the hug, patting him on the back.

“You’re getting way too excited here man,” he grunted. “Time for little Sebastian to go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, the first chapter was a bit of a smooth sailing for Sebastian so here's some drama~
> 
> This chapter was almost done when I posted the first one, but the last one still has more stuff left that I actually need to write. It might be done by tomorrow is inspiration strikes, but will more likely take a couple of days.


	3. The Most Delicious Thing in the World

_Ah, finally home_ , Siria thought as she closed the door to their home behind her. _Mayor Lewis sure loves his speeches long and specific._ Mayor Lewis also liked to parade the winner around until late at night, as long as there were any tourists, or better yet journalists, present at town. In the end she had barely had any time to visit the fair booths. She wondered if it would be better to just skip the whole thing next year. Two wins in a row felt like an excellent accomplishment, so at least she wouldn’t probably expend as much effort for it the next year.

The prize tokens she had won from the competition were more than enough to exchange to some really nice prizes. Like this weird scarecrow that she was sure Sebastian would love. Luckily she had her wheelbarrow with her so she could haul that thing back home without trouble. But it would have been nice to get try some of the games there too.

She sighed and lit a small lamp between the kitchen and the living room area. To her surprise the light revealed her husband on the sofa, fast asleep. Was he waiting for her? He must have been exhausted after a day like that but still tried to stay awake for her. Warm feeling filled her heart as she quietly approached the sofa.

Carefully she sat down beside the man, trying not to wake him up and examining his sleeping profile in the soft light. She was sure she would never get tired of looking at Sebastian. The contrast created by his black hair usually made his skin look paler than it actually was, but in this light there seemed to be a warm glow to it. His lips were slightly parted and she could see the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his teeth, which made her chuckle. _Too cute!_

Siria had never known before what it was like to have someone who supported her and accepted her just as she was. Someone who didn’t see her weaknesses as annoyance or burden, but an integral part of her. She remembered how, no matter how close they had gotten, he had always seemed to keep her at arm’s length and how she had thought that the only way to get closer would be to weed out any hints of weakness that she might still have, to be even less of an inconvenience. And how wrong she had been! Somehow this man had ended up finding his way through all of her defences and turning her whole world upside down. Siria was so glad that she had made the impulsive decision to quit her job at the city and come to this small village to claim her inheritance. _It probably saved my life._

She gently stroked her husband’s cheek and for a minute considered just falling asleep next to him on the sofa. But she knew her back would not thank her the next morning, so with a sigh she reached to shake Sebastian lightly from one shoulder.

“Wake up Sebastian, time to move to bed,” she whispered. Sebastian woke up just enough to recognize her, smile, and then fall right back to sleep. Siria tried again, but the result was pretty much the same. _Oh well, I suppose I don’t mind carrying him then_ , she thought with amusement. _Time to put all that farm muscle to some real work!_

She got up, reached one arm under Sebastian’s knees, and the other she wiggled under his arms. _Here we go_ , she thought to herself when she felt like her hold was secure enough, and hastily did the heaviest work of actually lifting him up so she could get a better grip as soon as possible. Sebastian was taller than her, not by much, maybe half a head, but enough so that it wasn’t easy, but finally she managed to get him situated on her arms so that he wouldn’t start to slide down while she carried her. _I could do this more often_ , she thought happily as she started to walk towards their bedroom.

The movement had woken her husband up again enough that he had raised his free hanging arm over her shoulder and then nuzzled his face against her neck. She felt his lips pressing on the spot on her neck where the pulse could be felt, and then his teeth, as he gently pretended to gnaw it.

“Oh, so you really are a vampire?” she giggled.

“Mm-hmm—” was the only thing her sleepy husband managed to utter, before dozing off again, his warm breath tickling her neck in steady rhythm.

She reached the bed and managed to place her husband down on a sitting position, while shoving the bed covers and blankets out of the way. She then gently pushed him down, removed rest of the blankets from under him, and arranged his pillow under his head.

“You can keep your hoodie, but those jeans are coming off,” she muttered as she arranged his limbs to the bed. It would have been impossible to remove the shirt without waking him up, so she just hoped it was comfortable enough to sleep in and not too warm. One pair of jeans and a blanket later she was done and so ready to hit the hay, that she fell asleep almost immediately after her touched the pillow.

———

Sebastian woke up first. The sun was just starting to rise but lighting inside the house was still dim.  He glanced at his right side where Siria was sleeping. She looked like she would be out cold for a good while. He vaguely remembered her coming home really late last night. _How did I get in bed,_ he wondered, as he stretched the remnants of sleep out of his body. Then he noticed that he was still wearing his shirt from last night and that his jeans were neatly folded on a chair. That was Siria’s work. He never folded his clothes, and she never folded hers, but they folded each others. He chuckled at how silly this sounded when he started to specifically think about it, but it seemed to work.

He had a vague feeling he had been carried. That was probably it then. _Damn, I wish I would have been awake for that_ , he thought, before looking at the time. Not even six yet. He didn’t feel like sleeping any more so he decided to get up. Enough time had been spent on the bed lately, thank you. He then made a decision to turn off his wife’s alarm clock and let her sleep. Sebastian took a notepad and a pen from his nightstand drawer and quickly wrote a note that he sticked on the clock face.

_turned off your alarm. don’t panic! ♥S_

He then headed to the kitchen to get some light breakfast for himself. Nilla, their orange striped cat, was weaving patterns around his legs the whole time he was eating, so he finished quickly, grabbed a clean pair of black jeans to wear, and went out to feed the animals.

At first he had been very nervous about the birds, especially the ducks. But now he found that he quite liked spending time with them. They didn’t mind if he only paid them attention absentmindedly while thinking about other things. Nilla always got annoyed if he wasn’t at least 95% focused on her. He honestly couldn’t remember the names of their chickens and ducks, so he just scratched or patted each one, mumbling “Good bird, good bird,” as he went to the coop. The biggest chicken was Bwoob or something. And one of the ducks was called Quack, while the other one was Kwak? Sebastian sighed, as he decided that he would need to come up with his own names for them if he ever wished to remember any individual birds.

“From now on you are known as Sebastopheles the Yellow, Terror of the Coop,” he announced to a tiny chick that had hatched just last week, and bent down to give the ball of yellow fluff some attention. The chick seemed to perk up from this and fixed its little black marble eyes on to his. “Oh, you like that name, don’t you little Sebbie,” he chuckled and stood up. _Oh heck. I just named a chicken after myself, didn’t I?_

Sebastian sat down with the birds for quite a while before leaving the coop. He then watered the plants and gathered what crops he could before returning inside. Siria still hadn’t gotten up but he heard some stirring from the bedroom, indicating that she might be waking up soon. He already felt impatient to give her the fruit and find out her reaction to it, but decided to be patient, brew a pot of coffee, and wait. She had earned the rest. He was also starting to feel a bit hungry again, so he leaned on the kitchen counter and planned for a proper breakfast while waiting for the coffee to drip.

It didn’t take long before a sleepy woman appeared out of the bedroom, wearing black tank top and loose pajama pants. “Do I smell coffee?” she asked, while rubbing her eyes.

“Yes you do indeed, some genuine _jus de chaussette_ , just the way you like it!” he joked, knowing full well that she preferred her coffee strong enough to melt a spoon.

“Oh shush you horrible beast, it’s way too early for that level of cruelty,” she yawned as she slogged to the kitchen. “Or is it? What time is it anyway? Your message was too cute to remove so I have no idea.”

“It’s around nine. I fed the animals and watered the crops so you don’t have to worry about that. You might want to check the plants though, since I’m still not really sure when the corn is ready for harvesting. But before you do that you just need to come here—” he reached to grab his wife by the arm and pulled her into his arms, “—and enjoy some real breakfast for a change.” He then placed a hand under his wife’s chin to lift her face up and leaned down to give her a slow good morning kiss, enjoying the warm and soft sensation of a person just out of bed.

“Mm, that was nice but I’m still a bit hungry. Is there any more left where that came from?” she asked with sluggish smile.

“There just might be,” he grinned as he pulled his head back. “Are you up for some real breakfast though? Something that is not your usual breakfast of the champions, dry toast and sheer willpower, that is,” he asked with a slightly withering tone.

“Oooh, do you even need to ask that? I’m starving!” she said, letting his little dig at her bad morning habits slide.

“Alright then,” he beamed back at her, “I collected some eggs and fruit this morning so let’s start with those. I also think we have some cheese and tomatoes left so I’ll make us some sandwiches too,” he detailed his breakfast plans while moving around the kitchen, starting to prepare the ingredients.

———

After they were done with the breakfast they just sat at the table, sipping coffee and talking about small things. There was no hurry, no need to be anywhere and the atmosphere was relaxed. At this point Sebastian felt like he could finally bring up the topic that had been on his mind since yesterday. He hadn’t really planned how to say it all out loud, which he now regretted.

“Hey Siria, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. I was just thinking about it yesterday,” he started nervously. “You remember when we first got together and I—” he swallowed with some difficulty, “—I told you about how I sometimes get like— like the way I did last week?” He kept his eyes down at the table, unable to look at her while he tried to form his thoughts to coherent sentences. “What I want to say is— I don’t—” he had to take a moment to calm himself, as he was getting increasingly frustrated with his inability to just be out with it.

“I’m sorry. And thank you,” he finally blurted, feeling his face heat up, but words finally there, at his disposal. “I really appreciate everything you did. I appreciate how you handled it. Even before. Especially before. How you took time to search this on your own. And then when the anxiety came you seemed to know exactly what to do. I think it’s amazing that you managed to put up with my behaviour and that’s a really big deal for me and I’m really grateful for it, you don’t even know how grateful. I feel like I need to repay you somehow— for all of it, and maybe—” his words trailed off to embarrassed silence.

Sebastian tried to look anywhere but towards his wife and started to fidget a bit when the silence lasted. Then Siria finally broke it with a sigh. “You researched on how to take care of chickens and ducks, didn’t you?” she said, while gently taking Sebastian’s hands on her own. Surprised, Sebastian looked up to see his wife smiling warmly at him.

“Farm things are my life now,” she continued. “Chickens and ducks are part of it. They are important part of it and my life. And I could see that you had some knowledge about those things when you came here and already helped me on the very first day. You hadn’t handled birds before, that much was obvious, but you knew what you were supposed to do with them. I didn’t actually have to guide you that much at all.”

Sebastian thought for a while that he could feel her palms getting a bit sweaty but she then tightened her grip on his hands and the sensation was lost.

“What I’m trying to say is that you cared about me enough to find out things on your own. I did the same for you and I did it because I love you. Of course ducks and anxiety are two very different things but the action we both took was the same, to find out more so we’re able to help. Isn’t that what you do when you love someone?” she asked with softness in her eyes. “They way I see it is you don’t owe me anything. There is no debt between us,” she concluded and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian’s hands that she was still holding on her own.

For a while Sebastian couldn’t say anything. He just sat there, trying to process this unexpected turn of events. She wasn’t wrong of course. He had spent many nights furiously searching the net for advice on how to do various things at a farm. He just never thought about it in those particular terms. He always imagined that when he would be doing something important for someone he cared about, it would be something that he would be actively choosing to do. Instead it turned out to be something that he just did without much thinking. It almost felt like cheating to have someone voice appreciation for it.

“Besides, I don’t feel like I had any idea of what I was doing. I wasn’t calm at all! It was pretty scary to tell you the truth,” Siria laughed with a slight tremor in her voice.

_So I did make her nervous!_ Sebastian stiffened a bit at this, feeling the sting of remorse renewed.

“Don’t get me wrong,” she added quickly, seeming to realize the implications of what she had just said, colour spreading on her face as she avoided his gaze,” I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty about it! There is no need for that,” she seemed to plead, which made him relax a bit.

“You asked me to be more honest with you about what I’m feeling, so I’m trying,“ she sighed and continued, “You told me that when something like that happened then you needed to be left alone and I decided to believe you. Leaving you alone in such a time went against my nature and it really was kinda nerve-racking, but I’m glad I did. After what you just told me I’m really, really glad I did so. It would have been wrong if I had tried to butt in somehow.” She had furrowed her brow in concentration.

“The thing I’m trying to say in the end— What I think is— is that this is really terrifying. For both of us?” she finally looked up to him, with enquiring look on her face. “I haven’t dated before, let alone married, and neither have you. Neither of us has never done this kind of— intimacy before, with anyone. It’s really hard to learn to completely trust someone all of a sudden. So it’s still scary at times for me and I think it’s also scary for you,” she said, letting go of his hands and hugging herself and looking so uncertain that it made Sebastian’s heart tighten with distress.

He didn’t really know how to immediately reply to that so he just stood up, walked to her side of the table, and bent down to take her in his arms and hug her tightly, trying to convey what he felt without words. They stayed like that for a long while before Sebastian finally straightened himself. He sat on the table and took hold of Siria’s hand before he spoke.

“It is scary, you’re right. We’re exposing painful things, things we thought would make people leave us and trusting each other to not do that,” Sebastian stopped a moment to prepare his next words carefully.

“It’s— difficult. But we’ll learn, won’t we? Maybe at first it will be by choosing to trust and it will be hard. But it should get easier. I think there will be time when we will no longer be choosing but it comes naturally instead. It might take awhile but we’ll get there. I really believe that.”

Siria seemed to need a while to process what he had said. He couldn’t even begin to guess what kind of things were going around her mind, as her face was usually set on a permanent frown while she was thinking. But finally she looked up to him, slow smile appearing on her face.

“That’s exactly what I needed to hear. You’ve really thought about this a lot, haven’t you?" Then her tone changed a bit, "Really, to go to such extents just to make a girl go all weak on her feet— such a lady killer,” she started to giggle.

“Hey, take this seriously you horrid wench!” he protested but couldn’t help but crack a smile seeing her back to her cheerful self. Then the laughter came. Soon they were both laughing uncontrollably, with tears streaming down their cheeks, sides aching.

“Oh, that felt good”, Siria sighed after they had both calmed down a bit. “But seriously, thank you. I really did need to be reaffirmed right now, but also to get all that off of my chest. It feels nice.”

“That’s good,” Sebastian replied. He then got up and went to the kitchen cupboard where he had stored the Stardrop last night.

“Well anyway, I know this a really awkward transition, since this whole thing went to places I wasn’t expecting but I actually got you something. A thank you gift,” he said as he reached for the fruit and then brought it out for her to see.

“What— Holy Yoba! That’s a Stardrop!” Siria uttered with astonished look on her face. “What— How— Where did you get it?”

“It was one of the prizes at the fair. Like it?” he replied, feeling pleased with himself and satisfied at her reaction.

“Like it? I— I love it! But—” she looked a bit reluctant as her eyes flitted between Sebastian’s face and the fruit. “It’s just that— no one’s ever gotten me anything like that before. I’m not entirely sure what to say. Like— thanks just doesn’t feel good enough, if you know what I mean?”

“Yeah no,  it’s good enough,” he laughed as he placed the fruit on her hands and went to rummage the kitchen drawers for a knife. “Here, you do the honours,” he said as he handed the knife handle first to her.

Siria took the knife, then hesitated a bit, looking at the purple fruit on her hand.

“It really is a beautiful looking thing. I wish I had a camera,” she whispered with some degree of regret on her voice, before slicing the fruit in half.

What was inside surprised them both. It didn’t really resemble any fruit pulp they had ever seen. It was light yellow in colour, with a texture like cotton candy. Couple of large, round, black seeds were visible among the fibers.

“Well, no wonder it was so light,” Sebastian muttered as he reached to pick at the pulp. A small pinch of it easily separated and melted between his fingers. “It also behaves very similarly to cotton candy!” he exclaimed in surprise and grabbed some more, bringing it to Siria’s lips.

“You gonna feed me? Really?” she said, sounding unimpressed. But her curiosity won and she took the offered bite anyway. Almost immediately her face lighted up.

“It tastes like dark chocolate!” she squealed in delight, “the kind with some orange in it! But also, maybe some mint? It’s kinda hard to describe but it’s delicious! The best chocolate I’ve ever tasted,” she ended with a sigh of pleasure, the corners of her mouth raised in a thoroughly content smile.

“Your turn!” she exclaimed, suddenly woken from her reverie, handing the remaining half of the fruit to him.

Sebastian took the fruit half from her hand and scooped some of the airy pulp to his mouth. He was taking his time with the tasting experience.

“Well…? What does it taste like to you?” Siria inquired eagerly.

“Patience, little bird,” he said, lifting one finger on her lips while he considered the intriguing combination of tastes on his tongue. The taste was really familiar, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. It was surprisingly mild. It wasn’t any obvious taste he could recognize. Certainly it wasn’t any of his favourite foods. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

His wife’s obvious curiosity and impatience didn’t escape Sebastian’s notice. She practically emanated annoyed question marks towards him. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste and the whole situation a bit more before turning back to Siria.

“You. It tastes like your kiss,” he replied with a soft smile.

Siria’s eyes widened upon hearing this, her cheeks slowly turning to a richer shade. “You’re lying!”, she gasped. “You lying liar!” she said, lightly punching him on his chest, the corners of her mouth starting to rise for an amused grin. “Now tell me the truth! What did it actually taste like?” she continued, while crossing her arms on her chest, a telling gesture from which Sebastian knew immediately that he had made her genuinely flustered.

“Not lying, I swear,” he quickly answered with a smile, throwing his right hand up, two fingers raised in oath, while placing his other hand on his heart for a good measure. He licked his lips for the last bits of the Stardrop fruit’s taste. “I mean, it has some hint of pumpkin in it too. Maybe like after you’ve eaten some and then I kiss you?” he teased.

He was expecting some other kind of reaction than what was happening before him. Maybe a withering comeback, or another fake punch, but not this. _Well, this is new. And absolutely adorable,_ he thought, as Siria’s whole face slowly gained a heated glow while she stood there, absolutely speechless. It made Sebastian happy, seeing all these hidden sides of her that no one else on the whole village got to see.

“You serious?” she finally asked with a small voice.

“Yep,” he replied and pulled her closer to a hug.

“Really?” she asked again and lifted her head from his embrace to look him in the eyes.

“Really,” he smiled.

“Really really?” she dug her head back to his chest and asked with a tiny voice now muffled by his shirt.

Sebastian squeezed her tighter for a while and then lifted her face to a gentle kiss.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of fluff I have written tonight is too damn high!
> 
> But gosh, it is done. This is just 3 chapters, yet I've never written anything this long before. Well, there is my thesis, but...
> 
> What I wanted to do with this fic was to tell a story where marriage is not a magical, cure-all happy ending. Because it's not. Not even in the game itself. Sebastian gets his days when he just stays in bed because that is still a thing that happens. I just had a whole week when I was a complete monster towards everyone, my husband included. So I guess in a way this is also somehow an unburdening of myself. In a much fluffier format ofc.
> 
> Also, while writing this someone on Tumblr reblogged a post about writing better kiss scenes. Included was "kissed don't actually taste like anything!". So this is me saying "screw you!"


End file.
